


What He Is

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is on top, and it should be enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caia (Caius)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



Starscream knows he is supreme. There is no Seeker who can outdo him in the air, in a fight, or even on the ground these days. He has heard his name ring with the exultation of his own class, watched others cower in fear before him, and knows in the core of his being that he has risen to the very top of life.

What he does not know, what sits under that surety, is why he still hungers, and feels so empty when the voices are not calling out to him in praise. He glares into the reflective surface of his mirrored walls, and wishes that thrum to be silent, but it is more apart of him than being the best is.

In those moments, he understands Megatron more than he ever cared to, and then he runs away from it all over again, to earn yet another accolade to quiet it as much as he may.


End file.
